The components of an integrated circuit package are often made of a variety of materials. It is commonplace to mount an integrated circuit die to a die pad of a leadframe or base assembly. It is also known to include in the package a base or base assembly element functioning as a thermal dissipater, such as a heat sink. The use of different materials for the package components is a necessity given the different functions performed, but this can present a concern where different coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) exist and mechanical stress is introduced. Failure of the package may result. There is a need in the art to design the package and choose materials that mitigate the buildup of mechanical stresses while maintaining or improving upon electrical performances and ruggedness as to environmental factors.